Winking Mirrors and Lively Birthdays
by moonlitsfantasy
Summary: What would you do if your mirror winked at you on your birthday? What would happen if no one believed you? See what Starfire does. This is a post in honor of Sizzlin-Starry-Night-sky's birthday. Happy bday girl!


This is a Teen Titan fic dedicated to Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky in honor of her birthday. Happy birthday cyber sis!

* * *

Presenting: Winking Mirrors and Lively Birthdays

Starfire sighed as she stared at the mirror. What did she see? Brilliant green emerald orbs staring back at her. Her outlandish red hair streamed down her back and her armlets and neckband shone brightly from the sun's reflection off the silver. Her purple tank top hugged her perfectly and her matching purple mini skirt barely touched the tip of her lavender go-go boots.

But she wasn't sighing at her figure. She was sighing at herself. She had just turned eighteen (as of today) and she was not sure what she wanted for a present. Her friends kept asking her what she wanted, but what could they possibly get the alien girl? They turned down her suggestion of mustard (who wouldn't want it?) and turned down a day at the mall of shop. She had no idea what they had planned.

She let out another forlorn sigh.

And her reflection winked at her.

Starfire let out a shriek!

Within seconds, the whole team piled into her room as Starfire babbled about her mirror.

"Star!" Robin cried. "Calm down and tell us what happened."

Starfire took deep calming breaths, just as Raven taught her, before turning to her leader. "Well, I was looking in the mirror and the reflected me winked. I did _not _wink!"

"…"

There was silence for a moment as eight pairs of eyes (or in Robin's case, a mask) looked at her nonplussed. It was Cyborg who broke the silence.

"Uh, Star, are you sick or something?"

Starfire stomped her foot frustrated. "Friend Cyborg I am not ill; I am merely telling you what I saw."

"Oooh! I know!" Beast Boy cried. "An alien took over your mirror!"

Now it was Beast Boy who received look from his friends.

"What?" Beast Boy said confused.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Starfire is an alien, no offence." Star shrugged.

Beast Boy looked sheepish. "Oh…"

"Anyway," Robin said, steering the conversation away from Beast Boy's lack of intelligence, "we want to know what really happened."

"My reflection winked at me," Starfire repeated.

"Because reflections wink when you do, Star," Robin told her.

"I did not wink!"

"Are you sure you aren't making it up?"

"Robin has a point," Raven said. "Maybe you're imagining things."

"I am not imagining this. I tell you my reflection winked when I did not."

"How about a nice big birthday breakfast, Star?" Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah, I made tofu waffles!" Beast Boy told her with enthusiasm.

"But my reflection…" Star protested weakly.

"Can wait," Robin told her. He then grinned at her. "Besides, wouldn't you rather spend your birthday doing something fun instead of staring at yourself in the mirror?"

"Yeah, Robin doesn't blame you," Beast Boy exclaimed. "He stares at you all the time."

Robin whacked Beast Boy over the head to cover his embarrassment.

"Breakfast?" Raven suggested.

Starfire agreed reluctantly and her friends and teammates all piled out of her room. She turned to glance at the mirror once more. "I know I am not going crazy. I saw you blink at me."

It seemed as if the mirror mocked her, for it did nothing in return. Had Starfire waited another moment, she would have seen her reflection grin at her.

Starfire at her breakfast in a very subdued manner. It was her birthday for crying out loud and Starfire was acting subdued?

Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't notice, as they fought over Beast Boy's tofu waffles. Beast Boy wanted them, but Cyborg refused. It made for an interesting argument Starfire usually enjoyed watching. Raven was eating her meal buried behind a book, so of course she wasn't paying any attention. Only Robin, who was watching her as he always did when she wasn't looking, noticed the resigned look on her face.

"You ok, Star?" Robin asked, as he came to her side. He watched her move around her breakfast with her fork.

"I still say the mirror is unusual," Star told him.

"Are you really gonna let some mirror keep you down?" Star looked up at him with surprise. "Seriously, Star, you're the most happy person I know. Nothing I've seen has ever kept you down."

"But no one believes me…"

"Everyone believes you, they just don't believe it's possible for a mirror to blink on its own. Come on, Star. A mirror isn't alive."

"But—"

"And you're still acting down. Where is that bright smile I know you have?"

Starfire couldn't help it. She smiled at him, the man she loved. How could she not smile at his encouragement?

"Ok, I shall do the act of forgetting and allow myself to have an enjoyable day of birth."

"There's the spirit. Come on; we have a boat to catch."

"A what?" Starfire spluttered.

"Yeah, we're going on a cruise for your birthday."

"Is it safe?"

"Star, relax. I'm telling you its safe 'cause I built it myself. A beautiful piece of work if I say so myself," Cyborg told her.

"Let's go Star!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

Her friends didn't give her a chance to respond as they whisked her out the door. Raven grinned and cast a momentary thought tendril out to Starfire's mirror. Sure enough, their gift was still there. Excellent.

She followed everyone else along.

**HaPpY bIrThDaY**

The Titans arrived back at the tour, smiling and full of joy at the day they encountered. They had gone on a cruise, and had a barbeque, which even Beast Boy enjoyed, since Cyborg made the vegetarian a grill of his own. After that, they had played a game of football and then took Starfire to a fair.

Starfire, still smiling, told her friends she would be back, since she wanted to change. Well you would too if Beast Boy 'accidentally' dumped the contents of his drink on you to congratulate you on your success at winning those rigged fair games.

She entered her room and pulled out a few choices of outfits for the evening.

"I wouldn't wear that one, it doesn't suit you," came a humorous voice.

As fast as the speed of light, Starfire whirled around with her hands aglow. "Who was that?"

She received no answer.

Warily, Starfire inspected her room until she came to her mirror once more. She stared at herself in the mirror, a frown marring her angelic features.

And her reflection was smiling at her.

"It was you wasn't it?" Star asked her reflection.

Her reflection shrugged and Star screamed her triumph. "I knew that was not me!" She spun around on her heel and flew out of her room. "Robin! Friend Robin!" Starfire cried.

Robin heard his name being called and rushed out to see why. There he saw Starfire grinning triumphantly.

"My mirror conversed with me!" She told him excitedly."

Robin looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure that's possible?"

Starfire looked crestfallen at his doubt. "Of course. Don't you believe me?"

"I believe you, but I can't believe a mirror spoke to you."

Starfire glared at him. "Why not? I said so, so isn't it true?"

"Star, sometimes it doesn't work like that."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't."

Starfire glared at him. "You don't believe me. You lied to me."

"I never—"

"You liar."

Starfire fled from his presence, sobbing. She collapsed on her bed, tears streaming down her face. Why did he lie to me? Why doesn't he believe me? "Why?" Starfire sniffled aloud.

An arm surrounded her. "Because it works like that, sometimes."

Starfire spun around and gasped at the sight before her. Her mirror was flipped upside down and before her stood very similar green orbs and jet black hair. "Ryand'r! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to wish you a happy birthday Star. Didn't the team tell you?"

Starfire stared at him. She looked beyond and saw all her friends there smiling at her like there was no tomorrow. Even Robin.

"You all brought him to me?"

"Well, I told him something of a transportation spell through mirrors and all and he couldn't resist the urge to tweak your nerves," Raven replied with a slight upward twist to her mouth. That would probably be the most she would smile in a while.

"Wait, so you knew all along there was someone in my mirror?"

"Star, would we lie to you?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire let out a joyous "eep!" as she hugged her brother tight enough to break bones. Well, almost as tight.

Starfire then let go with a gasp and ran to Robin. "I'm sorry I doubted you and called you a liar."

"Hey, we all do stupid things, right?"

Starfire grinned at him. "Happy birthday Star."

"Just stop the starry eyes and kiss her already," Cyborg exclaimed and Starfire blushed.

Robin quirked an eyebrow and brought his lips close to hers as they shared a wondrous kiss.

"Happy birthday sister," Ryan told her. And surprisingly, even wrapped up in the magic of the kiss, Starfire heard him.

"Thank you. This was the best birthday ever!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Don't forget to review peoples!


End file.
